rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: All-Stars
}} , , United States | seasonrun = June 17, 2018 - July 26, 2018 | episodes = 20 | days = 39 | survivors = 24 | winner = Jordan | runnerup = Adyum Vinny | tribes = | previous = | next = | returnees = Jack ( ) Joey L. ( ) Rivers ( ) Stukov ( ) TJ ( ) Vinny ( ) }}Survivor: All-Stars'' is the fifth season of RSurvivor. It features twenty-four of the most influential and significant castaways of the first four seasons of the series. The season's theme is , one of the most popular musicals in the world. The season saw a record number of Tribe Switches and advantages, most significantly resulting in the eliminations of most castaways. Throughout all of this, though, the season was well-rounded, containing the minor antagonistic presence of Anna, Rivers' unexpected threat status, and the social, yet strategic Jordan. Post-merge, however, new players found themselves in control, only for this power to be thwarted quickly. The season ultimately culminated with Jordan defeating Adyum and Vinny in a 7-3-0 jury vote, becoming the fifth Sole Survivor, as well as the first Sole Survivor to win on their second attempt. Twists/Changes * Expanded Cast: For the first time in the series' history, there were twenty-four contestants. * All-Stars: Contestants that had the most significant impact on their respective seasons were invited back to play. * The Room Where It Happens: Based off of the song of the same name, contestants were rewarded a trip to the room to earn advantages and/or disadvantages in the game. What qualified you a trip to the room varied upon each cycle. Items that were able to be obtained included: ** Legacy Advantage: A reformed version of the Hidden Immunity Idol; can only be played at the final 13 or the final 6. ** Extra Vote: Grants the user the ability to cast a second vote at Tribal Council, counting the same as a regular vote. ** Screenshot Share: Allows the user to send a screenshot of any conversation in a private message or alliance chat to another person. ** Vote Steal: Gives the user the ability to prevent another contestant from voting, using their parchment and voting in lieu of them, granting the user two votes. ** Vote Reveal: Provides factual information about a single Tribal Council, including who voted who. ** Vote Block: Although it does not grant the user the ability to cast a second vote, it does prevent another contestant from voting at Tribal Council. * Tribe Absorption: On Day 9, , , and were absorbed by the rival tribe. * Tribe Expansion: Both and tribes were added as expanded tribes. * Hidden Immunity Idol: Hidden Immunity Idols made their fifth appearance. ** Fake Hidden Immunity Idol: A decoy Hidden Immunity Idol; holds no real power other than the idea of a real Hidden Immunity Idol being in the game. * Goodbye Messages: Players in the game were allowed to send a goodbye message to the players who had just been eliminated to give them a sense of closure. Hosts Castaways Season Summary At the start of the season, the 24 (previously 25) were divided in four tribes of six; Burr, Lafayette, Schuyler, and Washington. Burr was able to easily dominate the four pre-swap challenges, while Lafayette typically finished in third, ensuring their safety. At Washington's Tribal Council's, both Raven and TJ were eliminated due to being easy, inactive boots. At Schuyler's Tribal Council's, Steven and Marcus were taken out due to Jordan and Alex controlling the tribe and fearing they were too close. On Day 9, a Tribe Switch occurred, dissolving Lafayette, Schuyler, and Washington, and introducing a new tribe, Jefferson. Jefferson lost the majority of the challenges, and Anna became the center of controversy on the tribe. After a successful idol play, Anna was taken out, and Cool's elimination soon followed. On Day 16, another Tribe Switch occurred, with a third tribe, Hamilton, forming. At Burr's tribal council, Maddie was seen as the easy target for submitting a zero, but Alex and his in-real-life friend, Rivers, decided to use Maddie as a way to eliminate their biggest threat, Hey. A Double Tribal Council occurred, and both Jay and Matt found themselves eliminated. At this time, an alliance consisting of Jordan, Adyum, Andrew, Joey L. was formed, calling themselves the Royalty Alliance. On Day 20, the three tribes merged. Immediately, Rivers became the primary target, though the Royalty Alliance wanted to keep Rivers due to her keeping the target off of their backs. Stukov was targeted, but successfully played an idol, and Jett became the first member of the jury. The Royalty Alliance soon crumbled, as each of them realized how much of a threat each of them posed to their games. After Andrew's long-lived control of the game, Alex's unexpected immunity win resulted in his elimination. Maddie was then sent packing after the primary target, Jordan, had an idol. Alex became the 10th and final member of the jury after he lost to Jordan in the second ever fire-making tiebreaker in RSurvivor history. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury questioned Jordan's social game, as he failed to reach out to multiple people. They pointed out that Adyum had done nothing all game, and that newbie Vinny had no business playing. Ultimately, Jordan's control and overall likability won him the game in a 7-3-0 vote. Voting History Trivia * All-Stars is the first season with a cast consisting entirely of returning players, preceding and . * This season has the most contestants of any RSurvivor season, with 24. * This season has the most tribes of any other season, with 7. ** It is also the first season to feature an expanded tribe (Jefferson and Hamilton). * This is the first RSurvivor season to feature returning players. * Rob designed the seaso logo. References Category:Seasons Category:Returning Player Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: All-Stars